


Come Back Please...

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/Companion to "Without Her"

Calleigh sank into the sofa when she heard the door slam. He'd really done it, he'd left. They had been arguing none stop for a week now about nothing in particular and everything under the sun. The smell of his body wash annoyed her. The amount of time she spent in the bathtub pissed him off. The list went on and on.

But now that he was gone all she could hope for was that he would come back. They had been getting closer and closer but still trying to maintain that they weren't in a serious relationship. He was scared. She was scared. Neither one of them had the best track record and now when it meant so much they were doing everything in their power to kill it.

The longer she sat there going over everything they had said to one another in the last few weeks, the more she wanted him home.


End file.
